


Last Christmas

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December Day 1, F/M, just a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: My first Daminette December fic! This is the first monthly writing event I'm attempting, so hopefully I'll get the fics finished and posted in time...we shall see!They're mostly going to be disconnected instead of being tied into one large fic, but some days will be continuations of previous days or set in the same universe as other fics I've written.I hope y'all like this one!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 282
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first Daminette December fic! This is the first monthly writing event I'm attempting, so hopefully I'll get the fics finished and posted in time...we shall see!
> 
> They're mostly going to be disconnected instead of being tied into one large fic, but some days will be continuations of previous days or set in the same universe as other fics I've written.
> 
> I hope y'all like this one!

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart...**

Marinette spent weeks working on her Christmas present for Adrien. She was hoping she’d finally find the courage to confess how she felt to him. She’d had a lot of failed attempts, and a part of her knew deep down she wasn’t really happy like this, but it was something she had fixated on for so long she couldn’t bring herself to give up without at least one coherent attempt at admitting the feelings she thought she had.

**But the very next day, you gave it away…**

“Sorry, Marinette...but you’re just a friend. You’re a really good friend, and I like you a lot just...I’m in love with someone else,” Adrien had tried to let her down easy. 

That didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt.

She was surprised when she didn’t get akumatized. After all of Hawkmoth’s attempts, her crying to her best friends about her broken heart wasn’t enough for Hawkmoth to try and akumatize her. Maybe he actually had some humanity and wouldn’t akumatize a heartbroken girl on Christmas...but he had akumatized Santa once so she doubted that.

No, the best explanation she could come up with was that while disappointed her future wouldn’t look quite the way she’d once imagined it to...she was relieved to finally have a reason her friends would understand for letting go of Adrien and moving on. Maybe now they would stop trying to force the issue.

Either way, that little tingle of relief Marinette felt was enough to reassure her that everything would be okay.

**This year, to save me from tears…**

“I’m Marinette,” she said with a shy smile. She was on a class trip to Gotham and had bumped into a boy around her age with the greenest eyes she’d ever seen...and she knew both Adrien and Chat Noir. But where their eyes were a bright, almost toxic green, this boy’s were a bit darker and somehow reminded her of Plagg. A lot about him reminded her of Plagg, actually. “I’m sorry for running into you.”

“Damian. And accidents happen,” he said curtly, eyeing her open sketchbook that she had been scribbling inspiration in while she walked. She hesitated, unsure of whether he was going to yell at her like some of her classmates did or simply ignore her...until the corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smirk. “Just try to actually look where you’re going next time. Not everyone in Gotham is friendly.”

“That’s just a typical Mari thing,” Adrien said as he threw an arm around her shoulders. She bristled at the unwelcome contact and the jab she knew was coming, and she could have sworn she saw Damian’s eyes darken at her reaction. “She’s always been a klutz. We’ll keep a closer eye one her.”

“Your boyfriend?” Damian asked once Nino had managed to distract Adrien and drag him away from them. Marinette shook her head.

“No. Adrien is just a friend,” she said.

“He doesn’t seem like a very good one.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

**I’ll give it to someone special…**

What was that saying? ‘Once bitten and twice shy’? That was how Marinette felt when she thought about her friendship with Damian.

He was...stiff. And awkward, and Marinette got the feeling he had a hard time making friends. And normally, she would too without someone else encouraging her to spend time with other people. Between Lila tainting her friendships with her classmates, the way her friendship with Adrien had taken a turn after she confessed she’d had a crush on him, and the way Chat Noir had made it excruciatingly clear he wouldn’t be satisfied with just friendship...she was hesitant to try again. But something about Damian kept drawing her in, and they became surprisingly close.

She blamed Tikki and the way he seemed to remind her of her kwami’s other half.

“Why is it that almost every guy I have a crush on ends up having green eyes?” Marinette complained one day.

Adrien had green eyes.

Chat Noir, who she’d considered having feelings for before she realized he wouldn’t respect her boundaries as either her hero or civilian self, had green eyes.

And now Damian has green eyes. And black hair. And tan skin and almost fit what she imagined Plagg would look like as a person…

“Tikki, this is definitely your fault.”

She kept her distance for a while, but somehow he always noticed when she would close off. He never pestered her or annoyed her or demanded her attention when she did, but he would message her asking if she was okay. It worked for them, since he would close off sometimes too, and she respected his boundaries the same way he would for her.

By the time Christmas rolled around again, she had fallen hard. So she made him a scarf with his family crest on it, and a hat and pair of gloves to match, and mailed it to Gotham with a letter that she definitely remembered to sign ~~thanks to Tikki~~.

**I’ll give it to someone special.**

Damian had been surprised to receive the package and letter from Marinette. It wasn’t that he didn’t return her feelings...the problem was he hadn’t truly admitted to himself that he did. And when she confessed first by sending him a handmade Christmas gift he knew she had spent a lot of time on, she gave him two options: turn her down, or confess he felt the same way. Considering the sharp pang he felt at the thought of rejecting her, he finally admitted he did have feelings for his friend.

He booked a flight to Paris so he would be there for New Year’s Eve, and sent her a photo of his flight itinerary with the caption “Happy Christmas, Angel.”

Damian knew she was special, but more importantly he knew she was special _to him_ , even if he wasn’t sure how that happened. But one thing he was certain about: she wasn’t ever just a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This one will have an additional part later in the month so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
